


Bnnrghhh... (A Zombie Love Story)

by jpetrakis



Series: Seblaine Sundays [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpetrakis/pseuds/jpetrakis
Summary: Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson didn’t separate when the outbreak hit Westerville, even after they were both infected. With their hunger growing, will they be able to stay together or let the virus overtake their minds?





	Bnnrghhh... (A Zombie Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

> written for Spooky Seblaine Sunday 2017

Sebastian limped over to the human carcass plastered against the asphalt, his half-deteriorated hand picking at the rotted flesh. “Bnrghh,” he weakly motioned for the other to join him.

“Nrr…” Blaine groaned his protest, unhappy with the meager selection of foods to consume. After the last group of humans left Westerville, zombies grew weaker and weaker as food became scarce. He watched as Sebastian stuffed his face with the rancid flesh, then Blaine scrunched his face with disgust.

Sebastian groaned in a questioning tone, his hand shakily reaching out to offer Blaine a bite of the unidentifiable flesh. The two hadn’t had a decent meal in a fortnight and soon they would become like the other dormant zombies-- wasting away slowly both out in the open or hidden away in the crevices of the darkness. Much of Westerville had grown quiet due to the lack of humans.

Even when they were human, Blaine was picky about the food he put into him. One would think that a complete override of the brain to desire human flesh would eliminate such pickiness but that’s where one would be incorrect. 

Grunting at Sebastian, Blaine began to walk down the dirt road. There was no point staying in Westerville anymore. If either of them wanted to survive then they needed to move on and venture to wherever the humans were hiding. It just wasn’t possible now that there were no longer any healthy humans. 

Never one to be without Blaine, even as a zombie, Sebastian begrudgingly followed along, his broken foot dragging behind as he limped after his undead boyfriend. 

It seemed the virus that caused the outbreak affected individuals on a spectrum. Some were rabid with an unquenchable thirst for human flesh; the standard zombie everyone learned about thanks to books and movies. Others, like Blaine and Sebastian gained a hunger for human flesh but didn't lose what made them human. While the virus caused their bodies to rot and eventually deemed them “undead”, they still had the ability to think.

Both boys were infected within the same hour; an outbreak at Dalton caused them to turn and they joined their newfound brethren in feasting on those who couldn’t escape in time. Those who could think left Dalton and those who relied only on their hunger were left to roam the Dalton halls aimlessly until they all starved into dormancy.

Sebastian had a drive within him to always protect his boyfriend. A drive that continued and burned even stronger than ever now that they were both zombies. He was the one to look for food-- usually corpses-- people that died before the virus could infect them. Because of their intelligence, they were successful in evading the military sweeps and could live off the land by consuming rotting corpses.

“Bhnnggh..!” Blaine grunted to his boyfriend who was following closely behind. They both stopped in their tracks as what looked like a village or small town came into view. A billowing smoke thinned into the sky, its origin point what seemed like the middle of the town. Surely that meant there were humans present. The two would finally get to eat a real meal.

Blaine, especially hungry from not eating a decent meal, picked up his pace as he headed for the town. Sebastian, who suffered from a broken foot, struggled to keep up as he called out to his boyfriend with little grunts and groans. It seemed that Blaine was hungrier than Sebastian thought because before he knew it, Blaine was almost completely out of sight. The taller of the two cried out as loudly as he could but it seemed he wasn't quite loud enough as the other didn't wait for him.

It was understandable; Blaine was much hungrier than Sebastian and when the hunger got too bad, it clouded their reasoning and their desire to satisfy said hunger overtook all their emotions and thinking. Sebastian carried on and limped in the same general direction, hoping to catch up. 

* * *

 

Almost two days of limping later, Sebastian reached the edge of the camp and carefully surveyed the area. He still had his wits about him to avoid traps and to avoid any people that might be carrying firearms. Blaine was nowhere in sight and although Sebastian was admittedly hungry, he wanted to find the former as soon as possible. 

Wandering the perimeter of the town, he noticed some of the man-made traps (mostly constructed of barbed wire or simply strategicaly-placed bear traps). Sebastian kept out of sight when approaching any outposts and there were only two true entrances leading inside. Deducing there was no way for a zombie to have made its way through either entrance, Sebastian feared his boyfriend had either gotten himself killed somewhere along the way. As he attempted to keep positive, Sebastian continued to make his way around the perimeter until a voice made him stop in his tracks.

“Szz-eh--" a choked-out cry came from the barricade of barbed wire. Among the tangle of razor blades and wire, a familiar face stood out to Sebastian. 

Even with a broken foot, Sebastian rushed over to the edge of the barricade despite the risk of being seen by any uninfected.  _ Blaine. _ Sebastian wished more than ever that he could speak as he reached out through the barbed wire to grab ahold of Blaine’s hand. The pain became an afterthought as he realized there was no way he could save his boyfriend. He groaned out angrily at Blaine, chastising him for being so foolish-- to cave into his hunger.

“Look over there.”

A voice went unregistered as Sebastian continued crying out to his boyfriend. If his rotted, infected body could have produced tears, he would've been crying. He knew that this was it. This was the end.

“Do you think they knew each other?”

“Don't be stupid, kid; they're walkers. They're incapable of emotion.”

Even if Sebastian tried to run away, Blaine couldn't get away and he would inevitable live out the rest of his days alone. At least this way, he could spend what time he had left with Blaine before either of them succumbed to their mounting hunger and went dormant… or they were killed by the approaching people.

“Just put them out of their misery already.”

The unmistakable sound of a gun cocking echoed in Sebastian’s ears as he kept his gaze straight ahead to Blaine. 

Everything was and always would be Blaine.


End file.
